


Una gran sorpresa

by edelau



Series: La familia Malfoy Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: SasuNarufan13, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Draco empieza a desconfiar de Harry porque siempre está cansado para tener sexo. ¿Estará enfermo o lo estará engañando con alguien más? Sólo hay una manera de saberlo.





	Una gran sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A big surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932053) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Kumiko 1960](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/946428/Kumiko-1906) y [Osamushi](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5584205/Osamushi) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

La primera vez que pasó, Draco no sospechó. Todo el mundo podía tener un mal día y estar cansado, lo entendía. ¡Incluso podías estar cansado por una semana! Pero cinco ya eran demasiadas.

Draco vio furioso la manera de dormir de Harry, que yacía junto a él en la cama. ¡Harry lo había rechazado en la cama por trigésimo-quinta vez; y no que él las estuviera contando! Definitivamente no. La cuestión era que Harry le había negado el sexo otra vez, como llevaba haciendo durante las últimas cinco semanas; siempre con la misma excusa: “Estoy cansado”.

Ahora Draco respetaba y quería a Harry con todo su corazón, pero empezaba a enfadarse con tanta negativa de Harry para hacer el amor. No habían tenido sexo en cinco semanas y eso lo hacía estar ansioso. Normalmente tendrían sexo al menos una vez al día, pero ahora no había nada. Cierto era que se besaban y abrazaban, pero no había nada de sexo. Y no es que Draco lo fuera a forzar, pero ¿por qué Harry no quería hacer el amor con él?

Draco suspiró y acarició tiernamente el cabello negro y suave como la seda de Harry. El moreno suspiró feliz, aún en su sueño, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. El rubio sonrió con ternura.

Llevaban siendo pareja ya casi por seis años. Justo después de su séptimo curso, después de que Harry venciera a Voldemort, habían empezado a salir y dos años después se casaron. Después de su luna de miel, McGonagall les había ofrecido los puestos de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras y ellos habían aceptado. Snape y Lupin aún daban clases, pero se habían repartido los estudiantes. De primero a cuarto, la clase de pociones era impartida por Draco; Snape prefirió los cursos superiores porque no eran tan estúpidos, o no casi todos. Harry enseñaba de primero a cuarto y cuando Lupin se sentía mal por la luna llena también se encargaba de los cursos superiores. Y nadie se quejaba por ello. Incluso los slytherins, a regañadientes, admiraban a Harry; pero no es que fueran a decirlo en voz alta.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, tras la pintura de un elfo. Habían escogido ese lugar porque así tenían fácil acceso a sus aulas.

Sí, ahora su vida era perfecta. Excepto por el hecho de que llevaban sin sexo durante cinco semanas.

Draco pensó en el motivo de tal negativa. El moreno no se veía ni actuaba enfermo, así que eso no podía ser. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No había insultado ninguna vez ni a Granger, ni a Weasley en dos meses, así que eso también quedaba descartado. ¿Qué podía ser?

El rubio miró pensativo el techo en la oscuridad. Luego se congeló. ¿Podía ser que Harry lo estuviera...? No, eso no podía ser. Harry no le haría eso. Por otro lado...

Últimamente Harry estaba muy distraído. ¿Podía ser que Harry lo estuviera engañando? Con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco lo observó. Se lo veía tan inocente mientras dormía. ¿Seguro que no iba a engañar a su marido? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, los votos que se hicieron mutuamente... Draco tuvo problemas para respirar; de repente ya no estaba seguro del amor de Harry por él. ¿Qué si Harry había decidido tener una vida más tranquila? Ciertamente la que no tenía con él. Incluso después de todos esos años, la gente seguía enviándoles cartas expresando su disgusto al ver a Harry junto al hijo de un mortífago. A pesar de que el moreno le había asegurado que no importaba lo que la otra gente pensara sobre ellos, sabía lo difícil que era para él leer sus reacciones. La mayoría esperó verlo casado con la chica Weasley; en su lugar, el moreno anunció que era gay y que estaba enamorado de Draco. Las semanas después de ese anuncio, trajeron consigo una cantidad masiva de vociferadores, y después de los cinco primeros, el resto tan solo los lanzó al fuego, ya que todos contenían más o menos el mismo mensaje.

No estaba preocupado porque Harry lo dejara por una chica, ya que era 100% gay, pero lo podía dejar por otro hombre.

Draco se mordió el labio; tenía que averiguar si Harry lo estaba engañando, e hizo una lista de los hombres que pudieron haberle llamado la atención. Tenía que ser alguien de Hogwarts, pues el moreno no salía mucho. Eso lo dejaba con Lupin, Snape o Finnegan; había descartado a los estudiantes porque aunque a más de uno le gustaría estar con Harry, el moreno nunca tendría un romance con ninguno. Tampoco pensaba que fuera Snape con quien lo estaba engañando, porque incluso habiendo empezado una amistad provisional ―tuvieron que hacerlo desde que empezaron a ser compañeros y desde que había amenazado a Snape con aceptar a Harry―, había demasiada historia entre ellos como para intentar una relación. Lupin era el padrino honorario de Harry, y aunque era atractivo a su manera, no pensaba que el moreno tuviera un romance con quien consideraba como un padre. Bueno, o eso esperaba. El único posible era... Finnegan, quien estaba ayudando a Pomfrey en la enfermería y actualmente estaba soltero. Siempre estaba coqueteando con Harry, una de las razones por las que no le gustaba que estuviera junto a él. ¿Podía ser que el moreno lo estuviera engañando con Finnegan?

Los ojos grises se endurecieron; a partir de mañana encontraría la verdad. Con el rostro sombrío, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

Harry despertó con unos brazos apretándolo contra un pecho desnudo. Sonrió somnoliento y restregó sus ojos antes de afianzar el abrazo con su marido. Despertaba de esa manera y lo disfrutaba siempre.

―Buenos días, dragón ―sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

Draco sonrió y lo besó en la boca.

―Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

―Hmhm ―farfulló y se estiró.

Draco vio el delgado cuerpo moreno estirarse y no pudo contener la chispa de excitación. Apretó su abrazo a la cintura de Harry y acarició con la nariz el punto sensible en su cuello. Años de estar juntos le habían enseñado los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo y él lo aprovechaba siempre que podía.

Harry gimió suavemente cuando Draco acarició su cuello y dejó caer la cabeza a la izquierda cuando comenzó a acribillarlo con besos y su mano se deslizó por su estómago. El rubio movió su cuerpo de modo que quedó entre las piernas de Harry, dejando besos por su pecho. Como siempre, el moreno vestía el pantalón del pijama y eso frustraba infinitamente al rubio. Empezó atormentando a su marido con la lengua, chupando la sensible piel y hundiéndola en su ombligo; disfrutando de los gemidos que producía.

―Draco tenemos que..., tenemos que parar ―lloriqueó. Por mucho que disfrutara la lengua de su marido en su vientre, tenían que levantarse antes de que empezaran las clases.

Draco se detuvo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó y dejó sus dedos deslizarse por su pecho.

―Porque..., porque tenemos clases ―suspiró el moreno. Maldito Draco por conocer todas sus zonas sensibles.

―Pueden esperar ―respondió ronco.

Harry detuvo las manos que se dirigían a sus pantalones.

―No, no pueden. Yo realmente no quiero explicar a mis alumnos de tercero por qué llegué tarde, así que para ―dijo, arreglándoselas para sonar severo, incluso deseando poder continuar.

Draco hizo un puchero y puso su cara al nivel de la del moreno.

―¿No podemos ―beso―, simplemente ―beso―, tener uno ―beso― rapidito? ―sopló en su oído y lamió su oreja.

Harry lo alejó suavemente.

―No, no podemos, bastardo cachondo. Vamos, hay que levantarse ―dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Con un suspiro, Draco se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. ¿Por qué se había molestado en intentarlo? Sabía que Harry lo rechazaría y aun así lo hizo. Todo lo que había conseguido era una dureza que no se iría. Tendría que aliviarse a sí mismo en la ducha, de nuevo.

Remus alzó la vista cuando su ahijado y Draco llegaron para el desayuno, y frunció el ceño ante el olor de feromonas emanando fuertemente del rubio. Si hubieran tenido sexo ―algo en lo que no quería meditar, pues, después de todo, veía a Harry como a un hijo y pensar en él teniendo sexo era raro e incómodo―, Harry también tendría que desprender las feromonas. Ese no era el caso y eso solo podía significar que Draco estaba sexualmente frustrado. Suspiró para sus adentros. Las pasadas cinco semanas lo único que había olido durante el desayuno eran las feromonas del rubio y eso lo incomodaba. Nadie quiere saber quién quiere tener sexo. Desgraciadamente, desde que era un hombre lobo tenía los sentidos más desarrollados que en este caso implicaba oler las cosas con mayor claridad. Se preguntaba por qué Draco llevaba segregando feromonas como un loco las últimas cinco semanas. No era como si ellos no tuvieran el tiempo para hacerlo en su habitación; se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

―Remus, ¿todo bien? ―preguntó Harry preocupado, después de notar el temblor en él.

El castaño rápidamente sonrió tranquilizador y respondió:

―Todo está bien, Harry. No te preocupes.

Justo en ese momento Snape llegó a la mesa, luciendo muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

―¿Por qué tan contento? ―preguntó Draco suspicaz. Aún estaba meditando el plan para descubrir el engaño de Harry.

―Recién di una detención al señor Pecksly ―respondió con aire satisfecho.

Harry frunció el ceño. David Pecksly era un alumno de quinto de Ravenclaw.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Estaba conjurando burbujas azules en un pasillo del cuarto piso ―contestó simplemente Snape.

―¿Lo castigaste por conjurar burbujas? ―preguntó desconcertado el de ojos verdes. A pesar de conocer a Snape desde hace quince años, jamás imaginó que castigaría por algo tan nimio.

―Ya sabes las reglas, Potter. Nada de magia en los corredores ―respondió el mayor, aún satisfecho consigo mismo y empezando a comer sus huevos revueltos.

―Tú solo querías una excusa para castigar a alguien ―lo acusó.

Snape se encogió de hombros y replicó:

―Tal vez. Desde que ya no puedo castigarte, tengo que conformarme con los otros idiotas que hacen llamarse magos.

―No te matará ser amable por una vez, ¿sabes? ―dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Ser agradable es una cualidad gryffindor, no slytherin.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

―Severus, ¿qué castigo le aplicaste? ―le preguntó curioso Draco. Estaba satisfecho de que lo castigaran, pues no había omitido ninguna de las sonrisas coquetas que el chico le dedicara a su marido.

―Con Filch, por supuesto ―respondió el mayor.

―Eres un hombre cruel, Snape ―expresó con una sonrisa Remus.

Snape hizo un gesto de burla.

En ese momento, una niña de trece años se acercó a la mesa principal. Tenía el pelo largo y de color marrón, agarrado en una cola de caballo, y unos grandes ojos azules.

―¿Profesor Potter? ―preguntó.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y sonriendo, articuló:

―Buenos días, Alisa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Aún tengo problemas con el hechizo _riddikulus_. ¿Podría, tal vez, explicármelo de nuevo? ―preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

―Por supuesto. Vamos, que la siguiente clase es la tuya, así que hasta que esta empiece puedo explicártelo ―Harry le sonrió y se puso de pie. Se inclinó hacia Draco y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla―. Hasta luego.

El rubio asintió y sonrió un poco tenso, aunque Harry no lo vio.

Draco esperó hasta que el moreno hubo salido del gran comedor antes de explotar.

―¿Acaso es tan inocente? Como si esa niña necesitara de su ayuda. Dios, ¿por qué coño tiene que ser tan ingenuo? ―bramó saliendo del comedor, directo al aula de pociones.

Remus lo vio desconcertado.

―¿Y a ese qué le pasa? ―preguntó confuso.

―Es sencillo, está celoso ―expuso Snape y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Pero por qué? Eso es ridículo. Por el amor de Merlín, no tiene ningún motivo para estar celoso de una niña de trece años ―contestó.

―Bueno, tal vez estén teniendo problemas. No me importa, Lupin. Es su vida ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Remus lo miró ferozmente.

―No tienes ningún sentimiento de empatía, Snivellus.

Se levantó y se fue. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su desayuno.

Durante toda la semana, Draco trató de descubrir si Harry lo engañaba o no, pero hasta ahora no había visto ni oído nada sospechoso. O Harry era muy bueno cubriéndose las espaldas o no lo estaba engañando. Pero el hecho era que Draco aún no había tenido sexo.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo del sexto piso cuando de repente escuchó a Harry y Finnegan hablando; estaban cerca de la enfermería. Draco se detuvo abruptamente apoyándose contra la pared y con cuidado miró tras la esquina a ambos, de pie ante la puerta de la enfermería. El rubio contuvo la respiración y aguzó el oído escuchando con atención. Tal vez ahora conseguiría por fin descubrir si Harry lo engañaba.

―¿Pero cómo pudo suceder esto? ―preguntó su marido confundido.

―No sé, Harry. Estas cosas pasan y ya. Tal vez tomaste una poción ―sugirió Finnegan.

―Creo que sabría si ingerí alguna poción, Seamus ―respondió un poco irritado.

―Oye, sin morder, que no fue culpa mía. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Malfoy? ―preguntó el otro.

Harry suspiró.

―No lo sé. No me esperaba esto. Quiero decir, sí, llevamos varios años juntos, pero eso no significa que... ―dijo con su voz desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

―Bueno, si Malfoy no reacciona bien, siempre puedes venir conmigo, Harry. Yo te apoyaré ―prometió Finnegan.

Draco tragó con dificultad y volvió a asomarse por la esquina, confrontado así la imagen de Harry abrazando a Finnegan.

―Gracias, Seamus ―dijo sinceramente.

Draco había oído suficiente. Casi corrió hacia su habitación, feliz por una vez de no encontrarse con nadie.

Cerró de golpe el retrato y trató de regularizar su respiración. Por fin tenía pruebas. Harry lo engañaba. No había besado a Finnegan mientras él estuvo allí, pero su conversación fue suficiente. Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo Harry hacerle esto? ¿No era suficientemente bueno para él? ¿No lo hacía feliz?

Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, su acogedora habitación y de repente ya no pudo soportar más ese ambiente hogareño. Debía irse. Sin cambiarse de ropa, de un tirón abrió el retrato ignorando los gritos del elfo que guardaba su habitación y salió corriendo de la escuela, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Mientras tanto, Harry iba casi dando saltos. ¡No podía creer ser tan feliz! ¡No podía esperar a contárselo a Draco! Estaba seguro de que el rubio se emocionaría. Haría una buena cena esta noche y después le daría la noticia a su esposo. Pero primero lo primero, iba a conseguir de Snape una poción revitalizante. Estaba cansado de sentirse tan... cansado todo el tiempo y esa noche iba a hacerla maravillosa para su marido. Lo que significaba que por fin tendrían el fantástico sexo que habían eludido las pasadas cinco semanas.

Después de retirar sus lágrimas, Draco decidió que ya era hora de enfrentar a Harry con lo que había escuchado. No contento con ello, regresó lentamente a su habitación, ignorando la charla de los estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Cuando cerró el retrato tras él, fue recibido por el olor de patatas al horno, jamón asado y una fresca ensalada. Dejó caer su abrigo y se sacó las botas. No creía muy tradicional que tu pronto ex-marido te hiciera una cena maravillosa, pero supuso que Harry no era muy dado a las tradiciones. Tal vez quería suavizar con una cena el golpe cuando le soltara la noticia de su separación.

―¡Draco! ¡Me alegro que estés de vuelta! ―dijo Harry, saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa de felicidad y se limpió las manos en la toalla que estaba sosteniendo. Vestía unos tejanos azules y una camisa verde esmeralda que Draco amaba; la camisa resaltaba los ojos de Harry y siempre le gustó cuando el moreno la llevaba. Lástima que solo la llevara en ocasiones especiales, alegando que era demasiado bonita para usar en un día normal. Menuda ironía que la portara para darle la noticia de su ruptura.

Harry sonrió y se le acercó para darle un beso en los labios, que Draco no regresó.

―Venga, la cena está lista. Hice tu platillo favorito ―dijo guiñándole un ojo y arrastrándolo con él.

Draco decidió que trataría de disfrutar esta cena, ya que sería la última que tendría con Harry. Durante toda ella, el moreno habló sobre su día, explicándole a su marido sobre sus lecciones y el hecho de que Snape logró castigar a cinco niños más por “ser demasiado ruidosos y con ello alterar la paz”. Draco lo dejó hablar, sin humor para hablar sobre el suyo. ¿Qué le diría? “Sí, Harry, mi día fue fantástico hasta que te oí hablar con Finnegan sobre dejarme por él”. Sí, eso sería ideal.

Después de cenar Harry levitó los platos sucios al fregadero y los limpió con magia. Quería contarle la noticia rápidamente.

Lo condujo y empujó sobre el sofá y se sentó junto a él, sin notar la tensión en el rubio.

―Draco, tengo algo que decirte ―comenzó emocionado.

―No es necesario, ya lo sé ―dijo secamente y su mirada se endureció. De ninguna manera iba a mostrarle a Harry lo mucho que le dolía; todavía tenía su orgullo Malfoy.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

―Oh, ¿cómo...? No importa, ¿y qué piensas? Es fantástico, ¿verdad? ―dijo sonriendo feliz.

Draco lo miró, la incredulidad mostrándose en sus ojos.

―¿Fantástico? Claramente tú y yo pensamos diferente. ¿Cómo puedes encontrar esto fantástico? ¿O simplemente es que disfrutas clavando más y girando el cuchillo en la herida? ―se burló y cruzó los brazos.

La confusión y una muestra de dolor aparecieron en el rostro de Harry.

―De qué estás hablando, ¿clavar el cuchillo en la herida? Pensé que te gustaría ser padre.

Impresionado, Draco se lo quedó mirando.

―¿Padre? ¿Qué quieres decir con que seré padre? ―preguntó desconcertado. ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry?

―Lo que dije, que vamos a tener un hijo. Estoy embarazado, Draco ―dijo lentamente sin entender el hilo de la conversación―. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Dijiste que ya lo sabías.

―¡No sabía que estabas embarazado! ¿De cuánto estás y cómo pasó esto? ―exclamó Draco, un pequeño destello de esperanza se encendió en él. Tal vez estaba equivocado y tal vez Harry no lo estaba engañando.

―Estoy de seis semanas. No estoy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero Seamus y yo sospechamos que sucedió por la ingesta de alguna poción ―explicó Harry, confundido por el repentino cambio en Draco. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

»¿Draco, de qué estabas hablando?

―Eso no importa. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ―dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, teniendo cuidado con su vientre―. Te quiero tanto ―le susurró contra los labios antes de reclamarlos en un ardiente beso.

Sin aliento, Harry lo alejó de él suavemente.

―Estoy feliz de que me quieras, pero aún quiero saber de qué estabas hablando, si no era sobre el bebé.

―Eso ya no importa, Harry. Estaba equivocado y siendo un estúpido. No es nada ―lo calmó Draco.

―Ya sé que estabas siendo un estúpido, pero quiero saber por qué ―insistió, sin querer darse por vencido.

Draco suspiró y alejó sus ojos de su embarazado marido.

―Fue solo que... empecé a preocuparme porque me rechazabas estas últimas cinco semanas y yo estaba... asustado de que tú estuvieras... engañándome ―murmuró con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

―¿Pensaste que te estaba engañando solo porque estaba demasiado cansado para tener sexo? ¡Idiota! ―exclamó y lo golpeó en el pecho.

―Lo sé, ¿vale? Sé que soy un idiota, pero de verdad tenía miedo de que me engañaras. No quiero perderte, Harry ―susurró Draco, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del moreno.

Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

―Eres un idiota, pero sigues siendo mi idiota. No voy a dejarte, Draco.

―Me alegro por ello ―dijo sonriendo, rozando sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry.

―Creo que es hora de recuperar las semanas sin sexo, ¿no te parece? ―susurró con voz la ronca en su oído.

Draco se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de su marido.

―¿Seguro que no estás cansado? No quiero que te sientas más cansado ―dijo preocupado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Fui con Snape y le pedí una poción revitalizante. Créeme, no me sentiré cansado por un buen rato ―dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y besaba su cuello.

―Pues entonces, ¿quién soy yo para decir que no? ―murmuró y cogió a Harry en brazos; el moreno chilló y abrazó al rubio por el cuello.

Draco sonrió y voló a su dormitorio. Dejó a Harry gentilmente sobre la cama e inmediatamente gateó sobre él. Sus labios encontraron su objetivo y empezó a succionar su labio inferior, pidiendo silenciosamente su entrada. El moreno se la concedió rápidamente y ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Empezaron una acalorada batalla de lenguas, esperando ser la dominante y al final Draco ganó. Harry lloriqueó y dejó al rubio hacer lo que quisiera en su boca. Al final la necesidad de aire los separó, dejándolos sin aliento y tragando más oxígeno.

Draco se lamió los labios cuando vio la cara de Harry. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se habían oscurecido y con sus labios completamente rojos e hinchados se veía delicioso y muy deseable. Draco se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y agarró su varita, deseoso de ver a su marido desnudo. Con un movimiento de esta ambos se quedaron desnudos y si fuera posible, los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron aún más al ver el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Después de tantos años todavía no estaba cansado de verlo así, y su excitación acrecentó.

Draco sonrió al verlo y decidió darle una sorpresa a su marido. Empezó en su pecho, cubriéndolo todo con sus marcas. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de las marcas dejadas en Harry, bajó más y lamió su vientre, llenándolo de besos. Recordó que el moreno estaba portando a su hijo y sus manos se alojaron sobre su estómago.

El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció de deseo. La boca de Draco estaba cerca de donde él quería y deseaba que se diera prisa.

―Draco, por favor ―imploró y acarició con la mano el pelo rubio.

―Paciencia, mi amor ―sonrió Draco y dejó pequeños besos alrededor del hueso de la cadera, evitando el lugar donde Harry más quería su boca.

―Draco ―se quejó―, deja de atormentarme.

Finalmente el rubio se compadeció de su marido y en un movimiento rápido tomó el pene de Harry en su boca. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la húmeda y cálida boca de su marido rodeándolo y gimió en voz alta.

Draco comenzó moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, cada vez tomando más y más de Harry. Había aprendido a superar el acto reflejo de nauseas hacía unos años, así que no tuvo ningún problema en tomar a Harry bien profundo en su garganta.

―¡Joder! ―maldijo cuando se sintió golpear la campanilla de la garganta de Draco. Sus puños apresaron la sábana y trató de alzar las caderas, quejándose cuando Draco lo sujetó. Y ese quejido se transformó en un gemido cuando el rubio lamió la punta de su pene.

Draco, quien sentía que se ponía más caliente y mojado, se endureció aún más al oír el gemido de Harry. Su excitación llegó a tal punto que era casi dolorosa y decidió que ya era el momento de preparar a su marido.

Una de las manos de Harry liberó la sábana y empuñó en su lugar el cabello de Draco. No lo empujó hacia abajo, simplemente tenía su mano sobre su cabeza, adorando la sensación de la cabeza de Dacro subiendo y bajando.

La mano de Draco fue en busca de su varita mientras empezaba a chupar. Escuchando los gemidos y quejidos de Harry, y sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, sabía que Harry no duraría mucho. Finalmente su mano encontró la varita en el suelo y momentáneamente levantó la cabeza para murmurar un hechizo de lubricación. Ni se molestó en buscar la botellita que escondían en su mesita de noche. Ahora sus dedos estaban brillando con el lubricante y los frotó entre ellos para calentar el líquido.

Tomó de nuevo a Harry en su boca, colocó un dedo en su entrada y con mucho cuidado fue empujándolo dentro, estirando un poco los músculos internos.

Harry, quien no lo esperaba, siseó ante la sensación de algo abriéndose paso dentro de él, en su culo. Gracias a Dios que Draco esperó hasta que el moreno se relajara antes de mover su dedo.

Después de un rato, añadió un segundo dedo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera con ellos, estirándolo más. Harry se movió un poco ante la sensación de ardor, pero pronto se entregó al placer cuando Draco golpeó ese lugar especial en su interior.

El rubio sonrió cuando escuchó el fuerte gemido de Harry; parecía que había encontrado su próstata.

Añadió un tercer dedo y empezó a golpearle la próstata con cada acometida de sus dedos.

La sensación de la boca de Draco en él, succionándolo, incluyendo la estimulación de su próstata pareció ser demasiado para Harry, quien se vino con un grito.

Después de venirse, el moreno yacía agotado y cansado sobre la almohada.

Draco se incorporó a la altura de su cara y sonrió.

―Aún no hemos terminado, amor ―murmuró enronquecido. Harry gimió al oír eso y sus ojos se abrieron.

Rápidamente, Draco se lubricó la erección y se posicionó en la entrada de Harry.

―Mírame, Harry.

Los ojos verdes del moreno se encontraron con los grises del rubio y se empujó despacio y con cuidado en Harry. La respiración de este se atrancó y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando lo sintió llenarlo.

Draco se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, dándole el tiempo para acostumbrarse. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, Harry continuaba sintiéndose muy estrecho a su alrededor y ello tomó toda su fuerza, para no moverse, a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

Cuando Harry asintió, Draco se echó hacia atrás y volvió a adentrarse poco a poco en él. Le gustaba hacerlo fuerte y duro, pero esa noche quería hacerlo suavemente. No todos los días escuchabas que tu marido estaba embarazado de tu hijo y esa noticia realmente lo convocaba a hacer el amor.

Draco se salió casi a la mitad y volvió a empujarse adentro, enfocando para dar en la próstata de Harry. La golpeó rápidamente y el moreno osciló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, empujando a su marido contra él, forzándolo a entrar más profundamente. Gimió audiblemente cuando sintió su próstata ser golpeada y se puso duro de nuevo.

Empezaron compartiendo besos y se turnaron en chupar los labios y lengua del otro. Su respiración cálida se mezclaba con la otra y sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor. Poco a poco Draco comenzó a acelerar, alentado por los gemidos de Harry.

―Por favor, Draco, por favor. Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca... ―gimió suplicante.

El rubio lo arrastró a un beso apasionado, forzando su lengua entre los labios de Harry, acariciándole la lengua mientras que su mano iba en busca de su abandonada erección, que empezó a acariciar al tiempo de sus embestidas. El cabello de Harry cubría su frente y sus músculos internos empezaron a contraerse, anunciando su pronta llegada. Draco aumentó la velocidad y luego de unos pocos empujones fuertes el moreno se vino por segunda vez, gritando el nombre del rubio. Sus músculos apretando fuerte alrededor del pene del rubio, quien se vino también, gruñendo el nombre de Harry.

Luego, se tendió jadeando y moviendo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Harry para que quedara casi sobre él. Perezosamente, cogió su varita y limpió sus cuerpos, para que no se sintieran pegajosos por la mañana.

Harry sonrió cansado y le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

―Eso fue increíble ―suspiró.

Draco se rió y le acarició el vientre.

―Te amo ―murmuró el moreno, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

―Los amo a ambos ―murmuró de regreso, abrazando con fuerza a Harry. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. No podía esperar para sostener a su bebé entre sus brazos.

Ambos hombres se durmieron con una sonrisa en los rostros.

Fin


End file.
